


Born To Try

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Magnussen's view on his Formula 1 career so far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing.... Delta Goodrem's song Born To Try inspired me to write this.

Have you ever had a dream, one that ever since a child was all you ever wanted? For some its being a doctor, footballer or astronaut, for me it was Formula 1. To feel on top of the world winning races. To have people talk about the amazing overtake you made or the fastest ever lap around their favourite track. To be the best in the world. A champion.   
I got to live that dream. From Australia to Abu Dhabi, day in day out I got to drive. Forget everything else, just be one man and machine. Make the most of a once in a lifetime experience. Champagne, points, trophies. I got it all. 

Have you ever reached that dream, to have a chance with one hand on the possibility of fufilling your hearts desire only to have it cruelly taken from you? I have.   
I'll never forget that cold, damp morning when I was told that I wasn't good enough. That I was being replaced. That the silver car that was mine now will have someone elses name on it instead. No second chances. Everything I'd worked for gone in a blink of an eye.   
That winter was long, hard and miserable. Not even the joy of a family Christmas could improve my mood. Everything I wanted gone. 

Have you ever not given up on a dream, even one that has been snatched away. I haven't.   
Every day the hurt pushes me on. To work harder, to be stronger, faster. To get back what I deserve. They say don't give up, anything is possible. I repeat these words to myself daily. To inspire, to spur me on. Onwards, upwards. Never give up, anything is possible. I work harder everyday to show what I can do, what I can achieve given another chance. All I need is one more then I will shine. To leave no doubt who's name should be on the car. Mine. 

And I will achieve it, don't doubt that. Cos I was born to try.


End file.
